Destino o Elección
by Nenny Martinez
Summary: A veces conoces a alguien y te das cuenta que, sí, el amor... el amor puede ser una cruel broma.
1. Chapter 1

**Destino o Elección**  
**por Nenny Martínez**  
**Domingo, 24 de Febrero de 2019.**

* * *

Su nombre retumbaba en su mente, no podía dejar de pensar en él y se preguntaba qué había hecho mal para que de la nada todo terminara de aquélla manera, tan simple, tan tonta, como si nada de lo que hubieran pasado hubiera valido algo.

− Sesshõmaru −, ¿cuántas veces más repetiría su nombre?, casi podía jurar que él ni siquiera pensaba en ella, que ni siquiera le había dolido en lo más mínimo.

− Kagome, deberías salir un rato, quizá el aire despeje tu mente –se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Sango, sólo ella la comprendía, ni siquiera su mamá la escuchaba, creía que era una exageración ponerse mal por un hombre.

− Sí… quizá eso me ayude –no tenía ni la más mínima intención de salir de su habitación, no quería ver a nadie, no quería escuchar a nadie, a nadie… sólo a él.

− Bueno, me tengo que ir. Cuando regrese de trabajar, quizá podamos salir a caminar un rato, ¿quieres? –insistía una vez más, se veía la preocupación en su rostro, pero la verdad no tenía interés en salir.

− Claro, bueno… entonces nos vemos en la tarde –sonrió a medias, dio un suspiro largo y se volvió a envolver entre las cobijas.

Los mensajes que le había enviado, los leía una y otra vez, y no tenían sentido, no tenían razón.

− ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué?, no entiendo por qué, qué es lo qué pasó, por qué me dices que eres malo… no entiendo, ¡no entiendo! –se echó a llorar una vez más, sus ojos ya no tenían más lágrimas, sólo quedaba el cruel sentimiento de tristeza que la embargaba, mientras leía una vez más los mensajes recién enviados−, "la verdad, espero que me entiendas, no puedo estar contigo porque soy una mala persona, además con mi nuevo trabajo ni siquiera tengo tiempo de dormir y cuando llego a casa es lo único que quiero hacer, no tengo tiempo para ti, lo siento, no creas que no te quiero, porque te quiero, pero no puedo estar contigo…" –las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta, y seguía sin entender por qué le decía que la quería y aún así decidía dejarla, por qué.

Lo que la llevó a recordar el día en que lo vio por primera vez.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO I**

_"Ese rostro blanquecino y brillante, esos ojos que me acarician mirándome, esos dedos que me rozan al amanecer y ese amor que me llena por dentro"._

* * *

Todo comenzó en el mes de abril, año 2014 para ser más precisos; ella llevaba trabajando en un despacho contable hacía apenas tres meses, tres meses que para ella parecían años… y malos años, no tenía ganas de ir más. No tenía ganas de ir más a ese trabajo donde lo único que le esperaba era un compañero que se creía que sabía más que nadie, y un jefe que se le insinuaba constantemente, no, no quería ir más a ese lugar.

No tenía caso, después de todo el único motivo por el cual había decidido trabajar en aquél sitio, había sido ese muchacho que había conocido en la Universidad, Inuyasha.

– Inuyasha, todo esto es tu culpa –decía levantándose cansadamente de la cama.

Inuyasha ya no trabajaba más en aquél lugar, simplemente había dejado de ir, prometiéndole que iría al día siguiente y al siguiente, lo cual, claro, como todo lo que le había dicho era un mentira. Bufó y se metió bajo el chorro de agua helada, ni siquiera tenía ganas de calentar el agua y eso, eso era bastante serio para ella.

Se vistió con desgano y salió de su casa, era tarde, como de costumbre, pero poco le importaba, sólo esperaba que sus retardos le dieran el pase libre al despido justificado. Caminó unos metros, venía el camión pero ni siquiera hizo el intento por alcanzarlo, siguió caminando, fue entonces cuando lo vio, ese muchacho de cabello chino y negro, barba y pose despreocupada.

Nunca lo había visto, o quizá no le había prestado atención, pero ahora lo veía y se daba cuenta que era un chico bastante atractivo, la sola idea de esa palabra la hizo ruborizar, porque claro, era de las personas que se ruborizaban aún frente al espejo.

Siguió caminando y tomó su camión, pensando esta vez en ese chico de cabello rizado, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, aunque pensó que de cualquier forma no tenía oportunidad con un hombre como el, pero después de todo no tenía nada de malo fantasear un rato con alguien inalcanzable.

Pasaron los días y al fin se decidió a hacer lo que no se atrevía a hacer, renunciar a su trabajo.

– Buenos días –dijo desde la puerta de la oficina de su jefe.

– Buenos días Kagome –dijo tranquilamente su jefe, Jacken−¸ ¿necesitabas algo?

– Eh…. –tragó con fuerza, nunca había hecho aquello−, quisiera hablar con usted.

– Sí, dime… −le dijo mientras señalaba la silla frente a él.

– Quería… quería decirle que… −se miraba las manos, no sabía cómo decirlo−, eh, bueno… quería decirle que, pues que renuncio.

Un silencio, su jefe se le quedó viendo sin entender cómo una persona como ella se atrevía a renunciar, y decirlo así sin más.

– ¿No te gusta trabajar aquí? –parecía tranquilo aunque no sabría decirlo con seguridad.

– Eh sí… pero, es que me queda algo lejos de mi casa –contestó la muchacha, aunque no era la razón, sí que era verdad.

– Bueno... el único problema es que ahorita no tengo los mil pesos para tu liquidación, sólo tengo quinientos pesos.

– Oh… −dijo algo decepcionada, creyó que al menos le darían completa la liquidación.

– No te preocupes, te lo mando con Inuyasha.

– Está bien –qué más podía decir, ese hombre claramente no quería pagarle lo que debía decirle.

Salió del edificio, se sentía tonta pero al menos ya no tendría que ir más, y además con el dinero que tenía podía comprarle algún juguete a su gato Buyo, quizá algo lindo para ella.

Su celular sonó, de inmediato supo quién era, era Inuyasha, y qué sorpresa, ¡quería dinero!, la tranquilidad que le había dejado el renunciar a su trabajo se había desvanecido con tan sólo un mensaje.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió algo más que cariño hacía él, estaba enojada pero de alguna forma, no podía gritárselo en la cara, sentía… sí, sentía lástima por él, además de estar furiosa, le tenía lástima.

Se tuvo que bajar del camión en el que iba y se sentó a esperar, sí, esperar a que Inuyasha llegara y le quitara el poco dinero que le quedaba. Llegó y subió a su coche.

– Hola –dijo alegremente.

– Hola –sonaba extrañamente fastidiada, siempre le alegraba verlo, pero ésta vez no podía fingir que todo estaba bien.

– ¿Qué tienes? –dijo enfadado, claro, él podía enfadarse todo el tiempo y no importaba, pero un mal saludo y ya todo estaba mal.

– Nada… −dijo levantando los hombros, no tenía ni siquiera ganas de pelear con él.

– ¿Qué tienes? –siguió insistiendo, enojado por ninguna razón.

– Nada… tengo sueño –mintió, no quería excusarse más con él, de pronto estar ahí con él le parecía lo más aburrido y poco grato que había hecho en toda su vida.

– ¿En serio? –insistió una vez más−¸bueno… oye, y entonces ¿cuánto me puedes prestar? ¿cuánto te dio? –parecía más interesado en el dinero que en cualquier otra cosa sobre ella.

– Pues quinientos, te puedo prestar eso –dijo aliviada de que dejara el tema de su aburrimiento en segundo plano.

– ¿Sólo quinientos? –dijo fastidiado, como si tuviese razón en exigir más, como si fuese su obligación darle dinero.

– ¿Cómo que sólo quinientos? –dijo la muchacha ofendida y enojada de nuevo, quién se creía para exigirle dinero que ella había ganado con su esfuerzo, quién se creía para recriminarle el darle prácticamente todo el dinero que tenía.

– ¿Por qué te enojas? –dijo enojado aún más

– ¿Cómo que por qué?, tú eres el que dice que "¡sólo quinientos!" cómo si fuese poca cosa, si quieres no te presto nada –al fin había estallado aquella muchacha callada, que parecía acatar cada cosa que le decía Inuyasha, al fin había llegado a su límite.

– Yo no estoy diciendo nada –dijo ofendido.

– … −sin decir más nada, le dio el billete y se bajó del coche que tenía rato que se había estacionado ya.

– Te llamo más tarde –fue lo último que le escuchó decir.

Siguió su camino, no quería verlo, no quería escucharlo, no le importaba que él hubiera sido en algún momento de su vida algo así como su salvavidas, estaba harta, no quería verlo más.

Después de dar unas cuantas vueltas, viendo ropa, zapatos… cosas que por supuesto ahora no podía permitirse comprar, con qué, se había quedado sin nada, llegó a su casa con poco humor para hablar de nada. Por lo que se dirigió al templo de su familia.

Se dispuso a trabajar un momento en el templo, todas las tardes al llegar del trabajo tenía que ir a vender unos cuantos amuletos o medicina naturista que como decía su abuelo, había pasado de generación en generación en la familia Higurashi.

Ese día en particular no tenía ganas de atender a nadie.

– Buenas tardes –dijo una voz simpática a sus espaldas.

– Buenas tardes –contestó en automático, al dar la vuelta se dio cuenta que era el muchacho de la vez pasada, al que había visto el otro día, el que era el perfecto adonis.

– Ehhh… ten, cóbrame éste –dijo con una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Parecía un poco tenso, no parecía haber una razón aparente para eso.

– Sí, serían 100 pesos –dijo en voz baja, sintiendo sus mejillas arder, el corazón le palpitaba fuerte y por extraño que pareciera sentía que de alguna forma él le correspondía, aunque no pareciera tener ninguna reacción hacia ella.

– Gracias –dijo y su sonrisa esta vez fue más notoria, comenzó a caminar y se fue perdiendo entre la gente, no podía hacer que el corazón le volviera a su ritmo habitual.

– ¿Qué es esto? –se preguntó ingenua, nunca antes le había pasado algo así, ni siquiera cuando llegó a besar a Inuyasha se sintió así, era una sensación nueva que ya sentía le gustaba más que cualquier otra, sonrió para si.

A pesar de todo ese día no había sido tan malo, primero se había dado cuenta de qué clase de persona había estado soportando por más de dos años, luego había dejado aquél trabajo que tanto la estresaba, había hablado por decirlo de alguna forma con el chico más guapo que hubiera visto antes, y sólo por eso, sólo por eso había valido la pena levantarse por la mañana.

Pasaron los días y ella se dedicaba todo el día a atender el templo, ya que claro, había dejado su otro trabajo. Se preguntaba si volvería a ver a aquel chico, quiso buscarlo en las redes sociales, pero claro, no sabía ni su nombre, ni quienes eran sus amigos, ni donde vivía, nada, no sabía nada de él.

– Buenos días –dijo en un extraño tono, de verdad parecía que ella le gustaba, pero no sabría decirlo.

– Buenos días –contestó tontamente, mientras nuevamente se ruborizaba a más no poder.

– ¿Por qué te pones toda roja? –le preguntó con media sonrisa mientras la veía fijamente.

– No es cierto –dijo algo molesta, últimamente se había dado cuenta que tenía menos vergüenza de contestarle a las personas.

– Claro que sí, estás toda roja –dijo juguetón, le sonreía, definitivamente aquél chico le sonreía–, ¿cómo te llamas? –preguntó interesado.

– Eh… Kagome –dijo en un susurro, aquello no parecía real, era demasiado perfecto todo aquello.

– Kagome –cantó con aquella voz sorprendentemente varonil.

– Tú… ¿cómo te llamas? –preguntó sintiendo toda la vergüenza del mundo.

– Me llamo Sesshõmaru –sonrió una vez más–, bueno… me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego.

– Sí… hasta luego –dijo torpemente, viendo como caminaba a la salida.

– Ah… oye, y ¿cómo te encuentro en Facebook? –preguntó desde la puerta.

– Ehh… ah, estoy como Kagome Higurashi –gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, sintiendo que quizá había hablado algo más fuerte de lo debido, lo que a él, daba la impresión, le parecía encantador.

– Bueno, te buscaré –dijo y se fue sin decir más nada.

Todo parecía perfecto, como cuento de hadas, como que nada era real pero a la vez todo se sentía tan real. No tenía idea de cómo describirlo, y además, no tenía ganas de compartir la noticia con su mejor amiga, Sango. No sabía por qué, quizá si decía algo todo aquello que parecía tan perfecto se esfumaría sin más, quizá simplemente se sentía feliz sintiéndose así y no había necesidad de contarle a nadie al respecto.

Sólo su madre lo sabía, ella sabía bien que a aquel muchacho le gustaba su hija, y le parecía bien, con tal de que se alejara de ese otro hombre llamado Inuyasha. Cada día el chico iba a visitarla al templo, buscando cualquier pretexto para verla, su madre se daba cuenta y se hacía la desentendida cuando él llegaba.

Kagome parecía estar más feliz que nunca, a decir verdad, su madre nunca la había visto así, tan radiante, con esa sonrisa deslumbrante.

Su padre era otra historia, si bien no se oponía a que el muchacho la viera, como cualquier padre era celoso, pero sabía que tarde o temprano su hija tendría novio, sí, seguramente aquel joven lo sería tarde o temprano.


End file.
